Momo Hinamori
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 3 czerwca | gender = Kobieta | height = 151 cm | weight = 39 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Porucznik 5 Dywizji | team = 5 Dywizja | partner = | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = 5 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Tobiume | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 80 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Geni Rey (Hiszpania) Jessica Ángeles (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Miałem trudną decyzję w związku z jej imieniem. Nazwa na "Momo Hinamori" została zmieniona tuż przed rysowaniem oficjalnych rysunków. W fazie szkiców miała zupełnie inną nazwę." - Tite Kubo "Porucznik jest ekspertem Kidō. Czasami potrafi wyglądać inspirująco. Jej wyrażanie się wygląda równie dobrze." - Tite Kubo jest porucznikiem 5 Dywizji, wcześniej pod dowództwem Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Hinamori ma brązowe oczy i nosi standardowe szaty Shinigami. Jej włosy upięte są w kok, który związany jest niebieskim materiałem. Insygnia adiutanta nosi przewiązane na ramieniu. Gdy nosi piżamę czy zwykłe kimono jej włosy upięte są w zwykły kucyk. Gdy była studentką w Akademii Shinigami nosiła czerwono-białe kimono przypisane żeńskiej grupie, a włosy splenione miała w warkoczyki u podstawy szyi. Charakter Hinamori jest optymistyczną dziewczynką godną zaufania, ale jest również bardzo impulsywna, emocjonalna i naiwna (choć mówi, że chciałaby wyrosnąć z naiwności). Momo jest w bardzo przyjaznych stosunkach z pozostałymi porucznikami i kapitanami Gotei 13, zwłaszcza z Hitsugayą, którego zna od dzieciństwa, z Rangiku, z Izuru i Renjim, z którymi chodziła do jednej klasy do Akademii. Ulubione zajęcia Hinamori to pisanie i rysowanie. Ze względu na jej talent do rysowanie nadzoruje obrazki w książkach do Akademii Shinigami. W przypadku nieobecności Aizena, który dawał jej zawsze jakieś książki, odwiedzała bibliotekę. Bierze także udział w lekcjach Ikebany udzielanych przez Retsu Unohanę. Często składa wizyty babci Tōshirō w Rukongai. Jej ulubione owoce to brzoskwinie (w odniesieniu do jej imienia), a nie lubi śliwek. Czasami piecze ciasteczka. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hinamori i Hitsugaya w Rukongai Dziewczyna wychowywała się z bliskim przyjacielem Hitsugayą w pierwszej dzielnicy Rukongai - Junrinan. Traktowali się jak rodzeństwo, choć Momo jest starsza od niego. Często nazywała go Shiro-chan, co go niemiłosiernie drażniło. thumb|190px|Hinamori w Akademii Następnym etapem w jej życiu było uczęszczanie do Akademi Shinigami, gdzie poznała swych przyjaciół: Kirę i Renjiego. Hitsugaya wtedy został w Rukongai. Hinamori mimo wszystko odwiedzała go regularnie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyruszyła do świata żywych na ćwiczenia razem z Kirą i Renjim, pomogli Hisagiemu, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez Hollowa. Na pomoc im przybył kapitan 5 Dywizji - Sōsuke Aizen wraz z porucznikiem - Ginem Ichimaru. Od tamtego czasu Hinamori marzyła, aby wstąpić do jego oddziału, co potem się stało. Fabuła Soul Society Pierwszy raz widzimy Hinamori gdy pojawia się na spotkaniu poruczników, gdzie siedzi na podłodze i czeka. Pyta Renjiego czy widział kapitana Aizena, ten mówi jej, że niedawno temu z nim rozmawiał o egzekucji Rukii. thumb|left|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori Kapitan Hitsugaya jest bliskim przyjacielem Momo, ponieważ razem żyli w Rukongai. Martwi się o Hinamori i ostrzega ją, by miała na oku Gina, ponieważ ma zamiar zabić jej kapitana. Kiedy zauważa zabitego Aizena na ścianie budynku wpada w szał i zaczyna płakać. Po tym pojawia się Gin, Momo łączy ze sobą fakty i zaczyna atakować kapitana. Jednak zostaje zablokowana przez Kirę, porucznika Gina. Wpada we wściekłość i uwalnia swój Shikai. Gdy Kira zamierza ją zaatakować, Hitsugaya zatrzymuje oboje i wsadza do więzienia. thumb|right|Zrozpaczona Hinamori sięga po miecz Hinamori jest zamknięta w celi i rozpacza z powodu śmierci Aizena. Jego ostatni list przynosi do niej Rangiku Matsumoto, porucznik kapitana Hitsugayi. Podkreśla, że został znaleziony przez innych dowódców i nie wolno było zobaczyć jego treści, ale list jest zaadresowany do Momo. Jednak list ma na celu oskarżyć Hitsugayę za zabójstwo jej kapitana, w co Hinamori wierzy. Przybywa na miejsce walki Hitsugayi z Ginem, gdzie on tylko się śmieje. Hitsugaya próbuje poradzić sobie z Ginem, lecz Hinamori powstrzymuje go. Stara się go uderzyć mieczem, ale trafia w jego ostrze. Po chwili mdleje, a jej ręce krwawią, ponieważ zbyt mocno trzymała katanę. thumb|left|Aizen uspokaja Hinamori Później budzi się w pokoju, gdzie zamieszczona jest bariera, dzięki czemu nikt jej nie będzie mógł zaatakować. Jest bardzo trudna do przełamania z zewnątrz, ale bardzo łatwo z wewnątrz. Hitsugaya nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Momo będzie chciała uciec, przełamuje barierę i biegnie pomścić Aizena. Dochodzi do 46 Central, gdzie widzi wszystkich zabitych członków. Spotyka tam Aizena. Hinamori zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia, gdy go przytula, ten wbija w nią ostrze, omal jej nie zabijając. Kiedy Hitsugaya powraca do 46 Central, zauważa Aizena i Gina, a za nimi nieprzytomną Hinamori. Od razu się przemieszcza i schyla się nad nią. Jest zadziwiony faktem, że za tym wszystkim stoi Aizen. Ten tłumaczy mu, że podbudowywał ją do tego, by nie mogła bez niego żyć i twierdzi, że wyświadczył jej przysługę zabijając ją. Starał się nią kierować do tego stopnia, by zabiła swoich przyjaciół, co się nie udało, więc pozostało tylko zabicie ją. Hitsugaya atakuje go, po czym jest z łatwością pokonany przez Aizena. Na szczęście w 46 Centralach pojawia się Retsu Unohana i jej porucznik Isane Kotetsu. Arrancar thumb|right|Momo rozmawia z Hitsugayą przez monitor Widzimy ją przez krótki czas, gdy rozmawia z Hitsugayą przez monitor Yamamoto, po tym jak kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Tōshirō o planie Aizena. Ma on na celu zdobycie Ōken, by dostać się do króla Soul Society. Hitsugaya jest nieco zaskoczony i pyta, czy jest już na tyle wyleczona, że może chodzić. Momo stara się go przekonać, że z nią już jest lepiej. Przeprasza za to, że oskarżyła go o zabójstwo Aizena i zaatakowała go. Hitsugaya tłumaczy, że nie powinna już się tym martwić i nie przeszkadza mu to. Prosi, aby wróciła do łóżka i pozbyła się worków pod oczami. Hinamori dziękuje Hitsugayi, że nie czuje do niej urazy, i mówi, że sam powinien iść spać, ponieważ bez tego nie urośnie. Hitsugaya następnie przypomina jej, aby zwracała się do niego kapitan Hitsugaya. Momo zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i pyta go, czy zamierza walczyć z Aizenem. Na co ten mówi tak, po czym Hinamori zadaje mu kolejne pytanie - czy zabije Aizena. Prosi go, aby tego nie robił, ciągle wierzy, że to co on robi to nie jego wina, i że Gin lub Kaname zmusili go do tego. W tym momencie Yamamoto używa pewnej techniki by uśpić Hinamori i każe Chōjirō Sasakibe zanieść ją do łóżka. Przeprasza Hitsugayę, chciał spełnić prośbę Momo, lecz wygląda na to, że było za wcześnie. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|Hinamori detonuje Emilou Apacci, Franceskę Mila Rose i Cyan Sung-Sun thumb|left|190px|Hinamori i Matsumoto przygotowują się do walki z Fracción Harribel Nagle pojawia się w walce z Fracción Harribel - Apacci, Mila Rose i Sung-Sun. Atakuje Apacci, która miała zamiar zaatakować Rangiku kulą ognia, dzięki czemu ją powstrzymuje. Przedstawia się jako wróg Aizena, lecz Matsumoto ma do tego wątpliwości, ponieważ Momo dalej mówi do niego kapitan. Sprytnie wykorzystuje demoniczną magię i swój miecz do zadania ran Fracción. Unieruchamia je i tworzy ogromną eksplozję poprzez Tobiume. thumb|left|190px|Ayon uderza Hinamori Jednak Fracción uwalniają swoje Resurrección, dzięki czemu leczą swoje rany. Następnie poświęcają swoje lewe ramiona do stworzenia istoty o imieniu Quimera Parca, jednak Apacci nazywa go Ayon. Rangiku stara się przed nim bronić, jednak bez skutku. Jej lewa część brzucha zostaje poważnie uszkodzona. Hinamori stara się złapać spadającą Matsumoto i używa Bakudō #37 - Tsuriboshi. Po tym Ayon atakuje ją niszcząc część jej brzucha, stwierdzając, że wszystkie jej kości są złamane. Jest uratowana przez Kirę i Hisagiego. thumb|190px|Hitsugaya przebija Hinamori, myśląc, że to Aizen Później Izuru leczy Matsumoto i Momo. Hinamori mówi mu, że Rangiku jest poważnie ranna i powinien się nią zająć pierwszy. Po zabiciu trójki Espady, Aizen zaczyna walczyć z kilkoma kapitanami i Vizardami. Hitsugaya i Shunsui chwile z nim walczą na zmianę, po czym Hitsugaya przebija ciało Aizena. Wydaje się, że to już koniec, lecz okazuje się, że wszyscy byli przez cały czas pod działaniem hipnozy, a przebite ciało należy do Hinamori. Wszyscy zostają pokonani, a na miejscu walki zostaje tylko Yamamoto, Aizen i Gin. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie Miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fracción that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō. Shunpo: Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Ekspert Kidō: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own. She is also able to use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kidō. Wysoka moc duchowa: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high spiritual energy. Wykwalifikowany taktyk: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kidō net). By using her mastery of Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. Zanpakutō right|frame|Tobiume : w formie zapieczętowanej Tobiume przybiera formę katany. Tsuba jest w kształcie pięciu płatków kwiatu na prostokątnym wzorze. Rękojeść jest czerwona. Tobiume jest ognistym typem. * Shikai: wzywa ją słowami . W formie Shikai, Tobiume prostuje się, i na całej jej długości powstają krótkie szpikulce. Tobiume charakteryzuje się szczególnym sposobem walki: po uwolnieniu wystrzeliwuje kule pochodzące z Kidō. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: w tej formie wybuchające kule ognia tworzą tarczę. * Bankai: brak. Cenzura thumb|left|Aizen przebija Hinamori (bez cenzury) thumb|right|Aizen przebija Hinamori (cenzura) W 60 odcinku anime widać jak Hinamori zostaje przebita mieczem przez Aizena. Jednak później ocenzurowano tę scenę, przez co nawet niektórym może się wydawać, że nic jej nie zrobił, ponieważ trudno później się zorientować, że Aizen ją zranił. Ciekawostki * Hinamori nienawidzi śliwek, woli brzoskwinie. * Lubi czytać i umie ładnie rysować, jest odpowiedzialna za ilustracje w Wiadomościach Seireitei. * W czasie wolnym odwiedza babcię w Rukongai lub przebywa w bibliotece. * Hinamori spędza również dużo czasu w Klubie Ikebana. * Momo jest mistrzynią Kidō. * Hinamori oznacza "lalka", a Momo to "brzoskwinia". Cytaty * (Do Hitsugayi) "Proszę nie zabijać kapitana Aizena. Wiem, że to co robi kapitan Aizen jest złe, ale założę się, że ma dobry powód. Tak, to jest to... Na pewno kapitana Ichimaru ktoś inny zmusza..." * (O Aizenie) "Słowa kapitana Aizena... jego głos... to wszystko uspokaja moją niespokojną duszę. Cieszę się, że przyjechałam... Jestem tak szczęśliwa, że mogę tobie służyć, kapitanie Aizen." Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta